


Sun in the rainstorm

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Storms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: 80 for snowflake and Wally?80. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sun in the rainstorm

In spite of the precautions Snowflake took, the thunder boomed louder than ever before and the wind still howled like crazy, rabid beasts that were ready and rearing to eat his very soul. Scaring the little freckled imp into hiding deeper in the pile of blankets that he moved from his bed into a closet.

Storms were never fun in general, but storms that shook the entire building that you lived in and had cut off the power in the said building because they were that powerful are far, far worse than the run-of-the-mill storms.

So, he hid from it in the closet. It felt safer than his bed did, it was a small yet secure space, it seemed sturdier than the rest of Wally's house, (at least, it did to him.) and it even smelt like safety.

Meanwhile, Wally was tearing up his house looking for his missing timid devil kid, growing more and more frantic as he searched the entire house and but still couldn't find him. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't under any bed in the house, he wasn't hiding in the cupboards or in any jars in the cupboards in typical cartoony fashion, he wasn't under the couch. Everywhere he looked was another 'he wasn't there.' and the panicked Janitor was getting more and more worried as he was starting to wonder if he had left Snowflake at the studio.

He could already imagine the terrified little bean running around the large, empty studio at night, growing more and more terrified of his surroundings every time the lightning flashed and the thunder clapped until...

...Until the little guy would hide in a closet.

Wally went back into Snowflake's room and put his ear against the closet door. Sure enough, he heard the little guy sniffling behind it. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that in spite of his forgetful nature, he did in fact, not abandon his cartoon child at his workplace. He slowly and carefully creaked the closet door open and was greeted by a shivering pile of blankets, obviously terrified.

"D-dad..?" Why aren't you calling for help! The storm's gonna tear down the entire house! T-the- It's gonna eat us!"

"Oh Snowflake..." The janitor climbed into the closet with him and wrapped his arms around the little demon. "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise."

The little demon's heart was still racing in his chest, but he did feel safer with Wally's reassurance. But not quite brave enough to leave the closet at the moment.


End file.
